Y yo te amo
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Simplemente es asi, yo un dia sin darme cuenta comence a quererte ¿y que mas? ¿Deberia decirte? no se, quisiera tenerte pero asi estamos bien ¿o no? KXY One Shot


Bueno este fic no estaba planeado y debería actualizar pero como de costumbre mis neuronas están algo dispersas XD, hice este fic debido a que tenía un sentimiento que tenia que sacar de alguna forma

Bueno este fic no estaba planeado y debería actualizar pero como de costumbre mis neuronas están algo dispersas XD, hice este fic debido a que tenía un sentimiento que tenia que sacar de alguna forma. Mi vida ha pasado de un momento triste a uno muy satisfactorio por ello espero que tengan paciencia para conmigo para actualizar (luego, igual solo mi cyber family lee) que les prometo pronto lo haré. Por ahora solo los dejo con el fic que espero sea de su agrado.

**Titulo: Y yo te amo**

**Per: Lucrecia Arctica **(antes O-Rhin-San)

**Nota: **las frases en cursiva son exclusivamente mías. El titulo del capitulo es un verso sacado del poema 19 de Pablo Neruda y el poema que abre el capitulo que esta en negritas y comillas es el poema 18 de Pablo Neruda esta algo largo pero quise ponerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuera lo vendería a personas mas coherentes a cambio de una torre de queso gorgonzola y suficiente pan de ajo XD.

**Dedicado a: **mis amigas y lectoras que siempre me han apoyado en las buenas y las malas, Vale, GabZ, Katja, PPB Kai, Krys, Hio y Cloy, las adoro y las extraño muchísimo; espero estén muy bien y… a una persona que sin saberlo ilumina mi vida y que no lee esto obviamente (ni siquiera sabe que escribo) pero eso no me quita que se lo quiera dedicar.

Y yo te amo

**Poema No. 18**

"**Aquí te amo.**

**En los oscuros pinos se desenreda el viento.**

**Fosforece la luna sobre las aguas errantes.**

**Andan días iguales persiguiéndose.**

**Se desciñe la niebla en danzantes figuras.**

**Una gaviota de plata se descuelga del ocaso.**

**A veces una vela. Altas, altas, estrellas.**

**O la cruz negra de un barco.**

**Solo.**

**A veces amanezco, y hasta mi alma esta húmeda.**

**Suena, resuena el mar lejano.**

**Este es un puerto.**

**Aquí te amo.**

**Aquí te amo y en vano te oculta el horizonte.**

**Te estoy amando aun entre estas frías cosas.**

**A veces van mis besos en esos barcos graves,**

**que corren por el mar hacia donde no llegan.**

**Ya me veo olvidado como estas viejas anclas.**

**Son más tristes los muelles cuando atraca la tarde.**

**Se fatiga mi vida inútilmente hambrienta.**

**Amo lo que no tengo. Estas tú tan distante.**

**Mi hastío forjecea con los lentos crepúsculos.**

**Pero la noche llega y comienza a cantarme.**

**La luna hace girar su rodaje de sueño.**

**Me miran con tus ojos las estrellas más grandes.**

**Y como yo te amo, los pinos en el viento,**

**quieren cantar tu nombre con sus hojas de alambre."**

**Pablo Neruda.**

**Capitulo único: **Tu boca, que tiene la sonrisa del agua.

_Que puedo decir,_

_te miro y estas aquí_

_aquí a mi lado _

_y sonrió, no puedo evitar sonreír_

_parece irreal… pero realmente estas aquí._

_Existes… existes para mi…_

Era una fiesta, todos se encontraban animados y reían alentados por el licor consumido que era bastante a pesar de que aun la noche era joven. Realmente esta noche tenia la intención de hacerlo todo excepto de asistir a esa fiesta en honor de Bryan, sabia que vendrían todos nuestros amigos pero aun así no tenia ánimos pero, heme aquí todo porque tu me dijiste que viniera, dijiste incluso que me amarrarías si me negaba a venir aunque tu sabias que no era necesario, si tu me lo pedías iría; me arregle lo mejor que pude y aunque tenia toda la pereza del mundo… valía la pena, todo sea por verte sonreír, por pasar mas tiempo contigo, tu que sin saberlo iluminas mi vida.

_No has hecho nada y río_

_tan solo por verte reír_

_es malo y quizá enfermo_

_pecaminoso y sin fundamento_

_pero esto siento,_

_te siento como si estuvieras tan cerca…_

_y no como estas realmente_

_tan lejos._

-¡Ándale Kai sonríe! o ¿Ya tienes sueño? ¡Hombre la fiesta aun comienza! –Tyson me reclamo al ver que no parecía tan feliz como ellos y comenzó a hacer una imitación de mí como si me portara como un ejecutivo elegante.

Y de repente música para mis oídos, comenzaste a reír a carcajadas ese celestial sonido que es tu risa que me hace reír al instante, es un efecto que produces en mí y que yo adoro como todo en ti. Parece que quisieras convulsionarte de la risa que te causa un comentario tan burdo, tus mejillas quedan rojas de tanto reír y aun así parece que tienes ganas de seguir riendo como si tu alegría no se acabara. Te apoyas en mi para no caer mientras te carcajeas y yo ahora siento una calidez nerviosa; esa que siempre proviene cuando tu me tocas, cuando tu estas tan cerca… Te miro con ternura, nadie se da cuenta me impresiona porque siento que soy algo obvio mi mirada no puede sino destilar cariño hacia ti y nadie lo advierte y me alegro. Palidecería si te enteraras, he pasado tanto tiempo guardando esto… definiendo cuidadosamente este sentimiento… Pero tu compañía en vez de reafirmarte como mi amigo solo me ha hecho sentir mas amor hacia ti y mi alma me grita que te quiere, que haga algo al respecto pero, no puedo hacer nada, no quiero hacer nada. Si, tu risa, tu risa lo inunda todo…

_Pero me haces sonreír y eso es lo único que me importa_

_es un sentimiento que me carcome por dentro_

_un sentimiento prohibido_

_pero cierto…_

Fue como cuando te conocí, aun recuerdo ese raro momento en que comencé a sentir esto por ti, había tratado contigo toda infancia sin tomarte ni la más sutil importancia. Entrenamos juntos, vivíamos juntos pero nada se dio todo fue después. Me fui a Japón conocí a los que ahora además de mis compañeros de equipo son mis amigos, competí, viaje. Podría quizá afirmar que durante ese tiempo olvide que te conocía, no eras nadie y ahora eres tanto… Te separas de mi ya pasado tu ataque de risa, finges que nada ha pasado y continuas tomando y haciendo chistes con Tyson. Bryan comienza a considerar la idea de quitarte la botella de licor que llevas encima, se que esta celoso; el también te ama ¿Quién no podría amarte? Me gustaría ser como el y tomar una posición mas directa hacia mis sentimientos por ti pero no puedo, he pensado en las posibilidades de todo y si tu te fueras… no soportaría perderte, incluso preferiría perder a todos mis amigos pero nunca a ti, porque eres mi amigo y aquello que mas anhelo, aunque sepa que jamás serás para mi, lo acepto.

_Y se que te quiero_

_se que no eres para mi_

_y no quise evitar quererte_

_pero se que al final siempre hubiera _

_terminando sintiendo lo mismo_

_no pude evitarlo_

_me enamore, me enamore de ti…_

Ahora recuerdan tiempos lejanos, se extrañan de cómo han cambiado las cosas, yo no participo; si supieran todo lo que ha cambiado en mi se impresionarían pero están demasiado "felices" para una charla profunda así que los dejo en sus divagaciones.

-Si, y Kai era mas malhumorado que ahora ¿Cómo pudimos soportarlo en ese tiempo?

-Yo creo que ni el se soportaba –dices mientras te volteas y me sonríes radiante.

Todos se carcajean ante tu comentario, realmente debo aceptarlo es bueno. Te acercas a mi y de nuevo esa calidez que me llena.

-No es cierto Kai –dices mientras pellizcas mi mejilla dulcemente –sabes que te quiero.

Y yo también, aunque tarde mucho tiempo en descubrirlo y quizá eso es lo que me separara para siempre de ti. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, yo me encontraba enamorado de Rei cuando al fin tuve la oportunidad y el valor suficiente se lo confesé y nos hicimos novios. Todo era felicidad hasta que por orden de mi abuelo me vi en la necesidad de regresar un tiempo a la abadía en Rusia. Ahí me volví a topar contigo y la amistad se dio, no eras como imaginaba, como te había prejuiciado. Eras no solo simpático, eras hasta encantador y me sentía tan cómodo contigo. Pasábamos largo rato platicando de demasiadas cosas y siempre me divertía contigo, salíamos, molestábamos gente… cuando estaba a tu lado todo era risa y diversión. Aprendí a apreciarte para mi eras necesario y especial porque hacías divertido e impredecible cada día y fue muy rápido, me ayudabas y dabas ánimos, nunca había encontrado a una persona con pensamientos tan iguales a los míos, simplemente eras fantástico.

-¿No será que te estas enamorando Kai? –Me cuestiono Max mientras le contaba lo maravilloso que eras por teléfono –tu no sueles alagar tanto a alguien, ni siquiera a Rei y es tu novio ¿No te esta pasando algo?

Le conteste que no, era algo estúpido pensar ello, eras tu ¿Cómo me iba a enamorar de ti? Solo eras mi amigo y compañero alguien a quien yo apreciaba mucho pero hasta ahí; yo adoraba a Rei con toda mi existencia nunca lo cambiaria no estaba mal divertirme un poco ya que esta separación solo seria temporal y añoraba verlo ¿Lo añoraba? La estaba pasando tan bien… Todo parecía un sueño y era feliz como nunca lo había sido, pensaba que todo era parte del amor que le profesaba a Rei y el hecho de saber que alguien me esperaba, la añoranza de verlo pero, ahora me pregunto ¿Realmente era eso? Nunca podré saberlo y no importa. Lo único que se es que hoy solo tú existes, solo de ti depende mi alma.

_Tú ríes y yo río_

_y tu no lo sabes_

_es mi secreto…_

_y te quiero_

Al fin el plazo que mi abuelo me había pedido quedarme termino y recibí la noticia con bastante tristeza, fue inesperado no creí que la alegría se fuera tan pronto, la sonrisa que tenia antes de entrar a su oficina por haber pasado un rato especialmente agradable como de costumbre se apago.

-¿Qué sucede Kai? –cuestiono mi abuelo consternado alzando una ceja en señal de confusión –Pensé que querías irte ¿o no? alegaste que no te quedarías mucho tiempo ¿Qué esperas para largarte? eres de lo mas voluble y pensar que no tengo a nadie a quien dejarle tomo mi emporio que a tu persona ridícula

Mi abuelo siguió con su cantaleta acerca de lo insignificante que era mientras yo me sentí mal, no quería separarme así de ti no ahora ni de esta manera me había ya acostumbrado tanto a tu persona ¿Qué haría sin tu alegría y serenidad? Rei a veces solía agobiarme ¿Qué haría sin tu sonrisa para despejarme la tensión?

-De cualquier manera, en dos días te vas y ahora aléjate y quita esa cara –dijo con disgusto –pareces mas idiota que de costumbre, vete, vete.

Salí aun consternado ¿Cómo te lo diría? Sentí que el también ya se había encariñado demasiado conmigo y pues, teníamos tantos planes para hacer en estos días ¿Qué pasaría con todo aquello? Me sentí desolado ¿No había manera de cambiar las cosas? Camine hacia tu habitación como me pediste antes de ir a hablar con mi abuelo y se que tenia todo excepto un aspecto sensacional, toque la puerta y me pediste que pasara. Trague hondo pensando las palabras exactas para decirte la terrible noticia.

- ¡Kai! –me recibiste como siempre con alegría y como de costumbre corriste hacia mi -¿Qué quería tu abuelo? ¿Kai? ¿Qué pasa? Que cara traes… ¿Te dijo algo malo?

Vi tu cara de preocupación y me sentí algo aliviado y a la vez culpable, te hice sentar en la cama que ocupa gran parte de tu pequeña habitación para que habláramos.

-Lo que tengo que decirte me produce un gran pesar no se como lo tomaras pero ya es irreversible…

-Kai ¿Qué pasa? estas asustándome

-Me regreso a Japón en dos días

La cara que pusiste me calo en lo mas profundo del alma, comenzaste a hacer muchas preguntas para buscar una solución si era necesario que si volvería que ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Y de repente me abrazaste, mas fuerte que todas las veces que me abrazabas, cerré los ojos podía sentir tu corazón latir y tus finos cabellos me acariciaban la cara.

-Kai, eres mi mejor amigo y se que tu querías regresar pero no por ello evita que sienta un gran dolor al separarme de ti… no después de que me he encariñado tanto contigo… eres mi única alegría en este lugar tan frío…

Te apreté con más fuerza y tú me correspondiste, no quería soltarte y en un segundo solo sentí como mi hombro comenzó a sentir una ligera humedad: llorabas. Nunca nadie había llorado porque me iría lejos, lloraban porque las había lastimado, porque habíamos peleado pero nunca porque me iría lejos.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte –dije.

_Eres luz en las mañanas_

_fuente de todo aquello que amo en mi vida_

_y eras tan poco al inicio_

_y ahora todo sin ti no me importa_

_eres bello solo porque te amo_

_y cada vez que te veo lo compruebo_

_como decirte todo lo que siento_

_¿Cómo poder definir este sentimiento?_

Pasaron los dos días, estábamos como de costumbre divirtiéndonos pero te veías mas apagado de lo normal a pesar de que trate de hacer cualquier cosa para que lo olvidaras. Llego el día y me acompañaste al aeropuerto, conversamos un poco creyendo que el momento no llegaría. Te despediste de mí aunque no querías y luego me viste partir para retornar al lugar donde pertenecía.

_Y añoro cada sonrisa tuya_

_cada día_

_cada momento sin ti_

_todo el día_

_daría todo por permanecer a tu lado_

_Siempre juntos_

_Jamás separados._

Regrese a Japón donde el recibimiento fue de lo mas grato, mi gatito me recibió con alegría y por un segundo te olvide debo aceptarlo, te olvide. Paso el tiempo y las cosas con Rei no iban tan bien, después de meses sin ponernos de acuerdo y tantas cosas que me dijo que llegaron a lastimarme… todo termino. Me sentía traicionado y manipulado, incapaz de pensar como una persona en la que había apostado tanto me podría haber hecho lo que me hizo. Cuando me fui a Rusia decidió que para no estar aburrido podía pasar un buen rato con su amigo Mystel y no en balde de que actuó de esa manera después de que terminamos lo comentaba con gran énfasis entre nuestros amigos era el colmo, no decía que me había engañado solo que pues había comenzado a ceder ante la propuesta de un noviazgo con Mystel –que todos sabíamos- había comenzado a cortejarlo desde hacia tiempo y cada vez que escuchaba su voz… su infernal voz, venia a mi mente todas las mentiras que alguna vez me dijo. Las cosas no se aclararon de hecho, eso era lo peor porque terminamos simulando que aun éramos amigos y el desconocía que yo sabia lo de Mystel por lo cual, tenia que guardar mis rencores para otro momento y simular que me alegraba todo lo que hacia. Lo estaba pasando tan mal y me sentía tan solo… así que decidí volver un tiempo a Rusia para verte, para contarte para que me apoyaras y así lo hice. Me recibiste con alegría y por primera vez la luz brillo en mi cielo que había permanecido nublado desde que había terminado con Rei. Comenzamos a pasar más tiempo de lo habitual juntos, visitábamos lugares, reíamos y quizá porque ya no tenía el peso de Rei, comencé a conocerte más y cada detalle nuevo en ti me parecía más maravilloso que el anterior. Teníamos tantas cosas en común… de repente la duda salto en mi cabeza ¿Y si te quería? No de la forma común sino, como algo mas allá de todo…

_Y de mi alma se desmorona_

_porque te deseo tanto_

_y se que nunca serás mío_

_pero sin embargo_

_te añoro tanto…_

De repente, todo sentimiento se aclaro. Me di cuenta que te quería tal vez en el mejor momento aunque ya algo tarde. Bryan se volvió una amenaza al pretenderte y no pude evitar sentirme celoso ¿Pero que puedo decir? Jamás he hecho algo para decirte lo que siento y no planeo hacerlo. Esta forma de viví me lastima pero a la vez me asegura que podré estar siempre a tu lado, aunque sea como un amigo siempre estarás conmigo y si tengo que renunciar a alguna posibilidad de que me ames con tal de que siempre pueda escuchar tu voz… lo haré sin remordimientos, quizá sucumbas ante Bryan o con cualquier otro no se, todo esto me aturde y es culpa mía por haber sido tan débil ante ti. Esto es absurdo ¿Quién diría que el gran Kai Hiwatari estaría así por un sentimiento tan efímero? Enamorado de su mejor amigo… como un idiota… Y lo peor de todo, no me arrepiento, quizá en otro momento lo haré pero no por ahora, no ahora que puedo reír después de tanto tiempo, no ahora que he pasado tanto tiempo contigo, me has cambiado lo confieso, jamás pensé que me importaría alguien, que podría sacrificarme por alguien, suena a un mal chiste sin embargo es estúpidamente real. Comienzo hartarme de todo esto, pero cada vez que veo a Rei no puedo evitar pensar en la manera en que me salvaste sin saberlo. Ahora en verdad bajos los efectos del alcohol, continúan con sus chistes y ríes… tu siempre ríes a veces, me gustaría pensar que tu risa se apaga y que tu podrías llegar a necesitarme para recobrarla, pero creo que es algo egoísta ¿Verdad? Yo me he condenado a esta ridícula existencia a veces tengo miedo de perderte o de dañarte pero, esta adicción a ti me impide separarme de tu lado, estas ganas de besarte y de que me pertenezcas no me dejan vivir, creo que moriría sin verte un solo día, no se que haría si tu existencia terminara, por eso velo tu bienestar y hago míos tus sueños esperando no poder despertar.

_No quiero pensar que te amo_

_porque aun no es tiempo_

_pero te quiero_

_porque ríes y porque me haces reír._

Vaya, me siento algo acalorado después de tantas reflexiones, así que decido salir a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón. No le digo a nadie, voy solo aun necesito tiempo para pensar y no me ayudara un grupo de borrachos. Me paro en el barandal y solo miro la luna, siempre ahí como cuidando el cielo, de repente unos pasos se aproximan a mi.

-Pensé que el festejado no podía dejar la fiesta –me dirijo hacia Bryan -¿Acaso no te diviertes? Yuriy trabajo mucho para que todo estuviera perfecto, no encuentro los motivos para que estés aquí.

-¿Y tus motivos Kai? –le da un soplido al cigarro que sostiene entre los dedos, su antiguo vicios –yo solo quería darme un respiro y hablar un poco contigo

-¿Hablar? ¿Para que hablarías conmigo? –debía aceptarlo, Bryan y yo jamás habíamos cruzado mas de 12 palabras por día

-Quiero saber tus intenciones reales sobre Yuriy

¿Mis intenciones reales? ¿Qué podía saber el de mis intenciones? Era mi secreto, mi profunda pena. Que podía saber ese insulso ser, que pretendía alejar a Yuriy de mi lado.

-No se de que hablas

-Claro que lo sabes –exclamo fúrico –veo como lo miras Hiwatari, se que quieres algo mas con el pero no lo permitiré ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No lo permitiré!

El silencio se hizo presente para ser interrumpido por una brisa que parecía querer destruirme. De nuevo, aquel sentimiento de envidia; como me gustaría poder luchar por lo que quería como el y no quedarme aquí sentado viendo con miedo que algún día aquello se alejara poco a poco hasta que llegara el día que se quedase lejos indefinidamente… quizá el lo merecía mas que yo, no lo se… en ese momento nada importaba.

-Bryan –dijo alguien interrumpiendo el silencio –te solicitan allá adentro, no es apropiado que estés fuera en tu propia fiesta

-Yuriy, si ya voy solo quería terminar de fumar. No quería apestarlos a todos adentro –dejo la colilla en el barandal después de haberse asegurado de que estaba apagada se dirigió hacia el –Kai ¿vienes?

-Déjalo Bryan –le contesto Yuriy sonriente –ahora te alcanzaremos

Bryan me miro como advirtiéndome y no muy convencido volvió a entrar en el salón. Nos quedamos el y yo solos ahí contemplando la luna, se que amaba ver la luna, le recordaba aquellos paisajes nocturnos del pueblo en el que nació. Se acerco a mi, como para sostenerse y yo me estremecí de nuevo odiaba eso y a la vez no imaginaba mi vida sin ello. Parecía que se caía, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y lo mire como tantas veces me gustaba mirarlo.

_No pretendes nada_

_solo estas aquí_

_y yo te quiero_

-Kai –dijiste arrastradamente –me siento mal, creo que tome demasiado…

-Era obvio Yuriy, sabes que no resistes mucho

-Voy a vomitar encima de ti sino me dejas en paz. Vamos a casa ¿Si? de veras siento que me caigo.

-Pues ya que, vámonos.

Lo ayude a sostenerse y nos dirigimos hacia la salida para despedirnos.

-¿Qué haría sin ti? –me dijiste mientras casi, casi ya sostenía todo el peso de tu cuerpo

-Nada Yuriy, nada

_Porque mientras yo viva haré lo que sea por una sonrisa_

_porque no pretendes nada y solo estas aquí_

_y porque aun después de todo_

_sin poder evitarlo…_

Se durmió en el camino a casa y volví a contemplarlo, cuando veía su cara tranquila y cuando me daba cuenta que para el era necesario me daba cuenta porque para mi, las cosas estaban bien así.

_Simplemente porque estamos aquí…_

_y yo te amo._

**Fin**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Muy bien, pues aquí misteriosamente lo tienen. De donde lo saque no me pregunten, espero sus reviews alabándome o pidiendo mi dirección para mandarme algún artilugio nocivo XD jajaja. Nos vemos. Addio.

M + A  E

Jojojo. Fn.

Por cierto si aun lees hasta estas absurdas líneas es que te interesa lo que digo XD por lo cual, necesito algo de ayuda para la continuación de uno de mis fics, si te interesa ayudarme (leyéndolo y diciéndome tu opinión de cómo va porque siento que estoy desvariando mucho) solo dímelo, me harías un gran favor. Por cierto el fic es la caída de las hojas por lo pronto (porque creo que necesitare ayuda para otros XD) así que te agradezco que leas mi publicidad y ahora si me despido.

Aja se me olvidaba (yo y mis cosas absurdas)

"Línea Sin Magia"

Addio.


End file.
